Core A is the administrative core of the P01, with the following broader objectives: First, we seek to promote the internal organization of the P01 research team, and to ensure that members of the team are able to collaborate effectively with others, are aware of their ongoing research, and avoid duplication of effort or poor communication. Second, we plan to ensure that all members of the research team are aware of and respond to the very rapid development of new methods and ideas at other institutions, in other disciplines, and in other areas of research. This is accomplished by continuing the development of a network of researchers with interests in causes and consequences of health care intensity, and in a newly formed advisory board to provide external inputs on our future direction. And finally, we would like to continue the dissemination of research, both through semi-annual conferences, interactions with authorities and experts on health care policy, and maintenance of a website (www.intensity.dartmouth.edu) with articles and public datasets, developed through the auspices of Core B and Core C, available for downloads.